Just Another Case: Undercover
by superficialcynic
Summary: Tony and Ziva go undercover again. Case is the minor part. TIVA. Involves death, love, sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own NCIS or its characters. **

**Please read and review and enjoy.**

She stepped closer towards her partner, letting go of the training Mossad had drummed into her. Their faces only inches apart now, as the distance between their lips was becoming smaller and smaller. Her lips locked onto his, as his hands made their way up her back.

Ziva David woke up to the ringing of her cell phone. The caller ID showed that it was DiNozzo, who had waken her up from her blissful dream about a certain colleague. As she got out of bed she mumbled to herself "One day, I will kill him" before she answered. "DiNozzo, this better be good!" she yelled.

"Gee Ziva, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today? Gibbs wants you in here ASAP." Tony stated, clearly relishing this moment, where he could make fun of Ziva and not fear for his safety.

"Tony, if this is a joke, I will kill you with that paperclip" she growled into the phone before hanging up.

Twenty minutes later, Ziva walked into the bullpen, dropped her bag besides her desk, and began checking her emails. Gibbs appeared on the balcony above and yelled "DiNozzo, David, McGee get up here now. The Director wants to see all of you."

The three agents walked up the stairs and approached the Director's office. Jenny briefed them on the mission. "Tony, Ziva you two have to go undercover again as a couple. However this time, you will only be a dating couple. Tony you will be Brian Matthews, and Ziva – Lisa Fuller. McGee, you will be set up the house for surveillance tomorrow."

With that the all four agents walked out of the office. Tony and Ziva got sent home early to pack. Their mission was to find keep surveillance on their neighbours. The two are the prime suspects in the murder of a Navy Admiral. The next morning, Tony and Ziva pulled out in front of their new house. When they went in they found that the house was fully furnished. Both made their way up to the master bedroom, and placed their clothes in the appropriate places. An hour later, McGee came by, and set up the surveillance. Everything was tied back into MTAC. As McGee was on his way out, he said "The Director wants you two to throw a housewarming party this weekend. The team from NCIS will be here and invite all your neighbours."

"Thanks probie. Bye" Tony stated as McGee left their home. "What do you want to do now Lisa?" Tony continued with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not sure Brian. I was thinking we should introduce ourselves to our neighbours, Kyle and Jane Smith. If you so much as utter a word about that assassin movie I will kill you, Brian" Ziva threatened calmly before leaning in to kiss Tony gently on the lips.

The pair walked over to the house and knocked on the door. Both Kyle and Jane answered the door with warm smiles. "Hi I'm Brian Matthews, and this is my partner Lisa Fuller. We just moved in next door. Nice to meet you," Tony stated as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Brian, I am Kyle Smith, and this is my wife Jane. You are going to love this neighbourhood, everyone is so friendly" Kyle introduced himself.

"It feels that way" Ziva smiled, "We are having a housewarming party this Saturday. Would you like to join us?" Ziva asked as she wrapped her arm around Tony's waist.

"Great, we will spread the word. Thanks for the invite. If you need anything, please let us know." Jane said.

"Thank you so much, and we will" Tony replied. With that the couple began walking back towards their house.

Ziva and Tony wandered into the master bedroom. The phone began to ring, and Tony put it on speaker. "DiNozzo, David, do whatever it takes to sell your cover. Even if it means breaking rule twelve. DiNozzo, if you hurt her, I will smack you so hard your great grandchildren will feel it, unless she kills you first. Don't forget about the party on Saturday." Before either of them could speak Gibbs had hung up. He had left Ziva in disgust and Tony in agreement.

"Do you know what that means Zee-vah?" Tony asked, with a smile on his face.

"No Tony, what does it mean?" Ziva stated, her eyes growing larger.

"You and I can finally give in to our urges and desires Ziva" Tony said, his grin growing bigger every second.

"You mean I can finally kill you Tony?" Ziva replied jokingly, knowing what he actually meant.

"No Ziva, I'm sure Gibbs wouldn't like it if you killed me." Tony replied.

"I know what you meant Tony, and not tonight, I am too tired." Ziva said smiling, as she saw the grin on Tony's face widen even more, but then disappear.

Ziva took a shower and changed into her pyjamas. She fell asleep, rather quickly. Unfortunately for DiNozzo, Ziva still snored like a drunken sailor. Tony had learned from last time that it was better not to disturb Ziva, in case she blew his brains out. Tony laid there and soon after, he had managed to fall asleep, despite the heavy snoring, thanks to his ear plugs he had bought, just for this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Still don't know where the story is going. **

The next few days were pretty uneventful in terms of the case. However, both Tony and Ziva had confirmed their feelings for one another. They were no longer just partners professionally, but personally as well. Tony had gone out for a while, and Ziva picked up the phone and dialled Abby.

"Oh my god, oh my god, is it true Ziva? Are you and Tony finally together?" Abby squealed.

"Yes, Ab..." Ziva managed to say before she was cut off.

"YAY!" Abby shouted so loud, that Gibbs could hear her from his desk in the bullpen.

Ziva held the phone away from her ear, as Abby let out her excitement. "Abby I gotta go, Tony's back"

"Tell him I said hi. Make sure you tell me everything. Bye" Abby squealed full of excitement.

Tony sat down on the couch beside Ziva, and turned on the TV. Ziva leaned against Tony, placing her head on his chest. Listening to the rhythm of his heat beat, Ziva felt safer than ever before. It was late at night, as DiNozzo had nothing better to do movie after movie. Ziva fell asleep with her head still placed on Tony's chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heart.

The next morning Ziva awoke early and began preparing for the party. At 11 o'clock, the team had arrived from NCIS including Ducky, and Jenny. The team didn't have much of a cover, just that they were all really good friends. Throughout the course of the party, each team member took their time to get to know the guests. All of them talked to Kyle and Jane, trying to pick up any vibes. So far, no one had seemed suspicious especially their suspects.

The party ended in the evening and the team stayed behind for a while. There wasn't much to discuss really. The girl's were in the bedroom talking about Ziva's relationship with Tony, all of them so excited to finally see Ziva happy. The men were downstairs in the living room talking to Tony about Ziva.

It was close to midnight when everyone had left. Tony made his way up to the bedroom, to find Ziva in her night gown – a loose purple silk dress, finishing just above her knees. The neck line was made of black lace. Tony stood there speechless. Although he had seen Ziva naked before, during their undercover mission, her night gown made her more beautiful than ever.

She stepped closer towards her partner, letting go of the training Mossad had drummed into her. Their faces only inches apart now, as the distance between their lips was becoming smaller and smaller. Her lips locked onto his, as his hands made their way up her back. Their kiss was full of passion and heat, that neither was willing to end it. Finally Tony, picked Ziva up, and laid her gently on the bed. He positioned himself on top of her, slowly placing kisses down her neck, and moving towards her stomach. Ziva let out slight moans of pleasure, as his hands were now caressing her breasts. The two began removing each others clothes sending it flying in all directions. Ziva had her eyes shut, as Tony continued to kiss and caress her, with each kiss letting a soft moan escape. Tony couldn't take it anymore, it was now or never. He entered Ziva, and began moving to the rhythm of his partner's moans. They began moving as one entity, both letting out moans simultaneously. Both bodies continued to move as one, until they reached the height of their ecstasy. Tony collapsed onto the bed right next to Ziva, hugging her tightly. Ziva once again placed her ear onto his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart beat. The two lovers fell asleep, entangled holding on to each other, as if, if they let go, they were too far apart.

Next door, at the Smith residence, two hooded men armed with Tec-9s entered their house undetected. They made their way upstairs to find Kyle and Jane Smith awaiting the two men guns in hand. A single shot was fired, waking up Ziva and Tony.

**Minor cliff hanger. Get used to it. Next Chapter includes deaths, injury.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next part. **

Ziva instinctively reached for the Sig she always kept under her pillow. Tony rolled out of bed, and both of them instinctively slipped into the first set of clothes they could find. While running towards, the Smith residence, Tony dialled Gibbs. "Boss, you need to get over here right now. A gunfight is going on next door."

"Tony, make sure you have Ziva's back. Let her take the lead. I will call McGee" Gibbs said.

As they neared their neighbours' home, Tony and Ziva could hear a gunfight, breaking out. Many shots were being fired. "Tony, be careful, we don't know how many shooters we have." Ziva whispered to her partner.

The two entered the home, and heard the gunfire from upstairs. Just as the entered, Gibbs and McGee, arrived following behind them guns in hand. They entered the house quietly to avoid detection, although it was doubtful that they could be heard over the gunfire. The team cleared downstairs first, and made their way upstairs nearing the gunfire. Tony and Ziva reached the master bedroom as Gibbs and McGee were clearing the other rooms. Suddenly the gunfire stopped. All four agents stopped outside the master bedroom, and were ready to enter it. Tony and Ziva were on either side of the door, with Gibbs in the middle and McGee right behind.

Inside the master bedroom – Kyle and Jane Smith stood with their backs towards the window. In front of them were the two dead men still in their balaclavas. The husband and wife, had their gun trained on the door, waiting for it to burst open any moment.

Gibbs kicked, the door down, and before anything happened all four agents had their guns trained on the Smiths. "Federal agents drop your weapons" they all yelled.

The pair didn't do as they were told and Gibbs repeated himself, giving them a death glare as well. Kyle and Jane lowered their weapons. Tony moved towards them to arrest them, but as soon as he stepped forward three shots were fired. Ziva squeezed, her trigger and a bullet hit Kyle Smith, right between his eyes. Ziva ran over to Tony, and applied pressure, on his wound. "Don't die Tony. Please don't die" Ziva cried out in between sobs.

"I won't Zee-vah" Tony gasped, as he struggled to say those words. He then gave into the darkness and shut his eyes.

Gibbs still had his gun trained on Jane Smith, giving her a look which told her that if she tried anything she wouldn't live much longer. She dropped her weapon, and Gibbs arrested her. McGee had left the room to call an ambulance, the Director and Ducky. Within minutes, Tony was being wheeled into the back of the ambulance and Ziva followed. Within 10 minutes, Ducky and Jenny arrived. Jenny was briefed by McGee. "Jethro, you and McGee go to the hospital. I will stay behind until the other team gets hers and Ducky clears out the bodies." Jenny said in a voice which was calm, but also suggested this wasn't a debate.

**Keep the reviews coming, and this story will be updated faster. I've got the next two almost ready. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I may do a chapter that explains everything behind the undercover case, for those who have been asking. The reviews are great so keep them coming. **

Gibbs jumped into his car and sped off before McGee could even fully sit down. They reached the hospital and stormed into place. Gibbs walked over to the receptionist and shoved his badge in her face and demanded "Status of Special Agent DiNozzo"

The receptionist knowing that Gibbs wasn't in the mood for pleasantries typed DiNozzo into her computer and replied "He is still in surgery. You can wait outside on the fifth floor."

Gibbs and McGee found Ziva sitting outside the operating theatre, sobbing quietly. Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, letting her know that she would get through this. Thirty minutes later Ducky arrived with Jenny and Abby in tow. "Oh my god, Oh my god" Abby yelled as she burst through the doors.

Abby ran over to Ziva and gave her a hug which Ziva accepted. Jenny had brought coffee for Gibbs, and he gladly accepted, knowing that hospital coffee wasn't going to help him.

2 hours later...

Ziva was no where to be seen, and Abby began pacing up and down the hall rambling nervously. McGee got up and gave Abby a reassuring hug, letting her know that everything would be okay. Down the hall, the team could hear a loud banging against the vending machines and screaming of Hebrew. Gibbs got up and walked over to where Ziva was assaulting the vending machines, letting out her anger. He stopped her and offered her a hug. "He is going to make it Ziva. I didn't give him my permission to die" Gibbs whispered into her ear as she let go.

Everyone was again sitting outside the operating room. Another several hours had passed, when the light finally switched off. Out stepped a surgeon, in green scrubs as he said "Family for Anthony DiNozzo."

The whole team stepped towards the doctor, and he knew that it would be bad for him if they received bad news. "The damage to his heart and lungs was severe. We were able to extract all the bullets, but..." His voice trailed off. Ziva searched for hope in the eyes of her team but Gibbs, Abby and Jenny avoided her gaze as they hung their heads - already expecting the worse.

**I told you to get use to cliff hangers in Chapter 2, so here is the major cliff hanger (possibly the first of many). Reviews please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next part. It will probably be a while before I post again, exams are coming up. **

_Previously_

_The surgeon began "The damage to his heart and lungs was severe. We were able to extract all the bullets, but..."_

"His heart gave out on the table," the surgeon continued, now receiving murderous looks from Ziva, Gibbs, Jenny and Abby. "We were able to revive him, and finish the surgery. He is now in ICU and we are expecting him to make a full recovery."

Ziva let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Her eyes still gave the doctor a murderous look. Abby pulled Ziva in for another hug as the team was now relieved. "When can we see him?" asked Ziva, her tone menacing enough to send a shiver down the doctor's spine.

"You can see him now, but he is still out from the anaesthetics. He should wake up tomorrow," the doctor replied and he hurried away no longer wanting to face Ziva.

The team stayed at the hospital, all in Tony's room. Ziva had pulled a chair up next to his bed and held onto his hand all night. Jenny told everyone to go home and get some sleep and they did, leaving Tony and Ziva alone. "We will come back later, Ziva. Let us know when he wakes up." Jenny told, her while squeezing her friend's shoulder reassuringly.

Ziva sat there still holding on to her lover's hand. "Tony, you scared me to death. There's something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time. The first day I realised that you were no longer the playboy, who slept with married women, was when I realised..." Tony's eyes began to flick open but Ziva did not notice. Letting a lone tear escape her, Tony's eyes were now fully open. Ziva still did not notice and continued "I love you Tony."

Tony was now fully aware of his surroundings and without replying he smiled and hearing those words. Ziva still oblivious to the fact he was awake heard "I love you too Ziva."

Ziva snapped her head around, and saw Tony awake. Her grasp on his hand tightened as she heard those words. She leaned in to kiss him on the lips when the surgeon interrupted "Mr DiNozzo, how are you feeling."

"Like I've been shot doc," Tony replied with a small grin showing.

"All your vitals look fine. Your have to stay in here for another month, and then desk work only for two months after. No strenuous activity what so ever during this time." The surgeon said and he left, but not before noticing, the two eyeing each other with a smirk on their faces.

**Review, you know the drill. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6. This chapter is kind of fluffy so it isn't really my best work. **

One month later.

During the past month, Ziva had visited Tony everyday in hospital. Each visit she would just sit there and talk to him about random things. Their relationship had grown and each had realised that they were more than just lovers, they were soul mates. No one was happier with their relationship than them, but Abby's happiness about those two finally getting together could only be rivalled by Tony and Ziva's own happiness. Abby was not only glad, that two of her best friends who obviously loved each other very much finally acted on their feelings, but she had also won a 500 pool on when they would finally get together.

The surgeon walked in, probably his last time as it was Tony's last day in the hospital. "You just have to sign these, and you can leave Mr DiNozzo." The doctor said, as he handed a Tony a stack of papers. "You will need someone to stay with you for the next two months just to make sure everything is alright and remember no strenuous activity."

Tony handed the signed papers to the surgeon and he left. Ziva had brought a bag of clothes for Tony to change into. "Tony, I think we should move in together. I mean we have talked about this, and you do need someone to look after you, just like the doctor said." Ziva began. She was nervous about this, as she and Tony had only talked about it, but never actually considered it.

"Ziva, I don't need a babysitter," Tony said, in a tone that sounded harsher than it was meant to. Ziva's face suddenly became emotionless, as she just stared at Tony. Tony realising, he had hurt Ziva by his comment continued "What I am saying Ziva is that I don't want you to move in with me just because of my injury. I'm sure I can take care of myself."

Ziva cut Tony off, obviously upset that she was shot down like a terrorist in Baghdad "Fine, I won't move in with you. You obviously don't love me enough," her tone, now icily cold.

"You know I love you right, Ziva. I just don't want you moving in with me because you feel obliged to. If you want to move in with me I need to know you mean it." Tony stated, in his most sincere voice possible. Now he was beginning to regret how his first reply came out. _"Shut up DiNozzo, you're just digging yourself a deeper grave," he thought to himself._

"Fine, if you really don't want me to move in with you then I won't. If you hurt yourself don't call me for help." Ziva raised her voice at him, keeping the ice in her tone. She stormed out of the hospital, then drove back to her place ignoring every traffic light, and sign on her way home.

"You really know how to screw up a relationship, Tony" he mumbled to himself. He picked up his phone and called Abby.

"Tony, hey are you home yet. If you are then I'm coming over to your place now." Abby shouted into her phone, before Tony even had a chance to speak.

"Abs, I have a slight problem. Ziva kind of left me in the hospital. Could you come pick me up please?" Tony asked.

"Why would she do that? Are you sure she just didn't go get something to eat" Abby rambled into the phone now growing scared, that her favourite couple was going to break up.

"Well we kind of had an argument Abby, and I said some things that I shouldn't have. I'm pretty sure she went home." Tony replied. He instinctively moved the phone away from his ear, in an attempt to avoid Abby's rampage.

"Tony, if you two break up because of this, I will kill you and leave no forensic evidence unless she or Gibbs kills you first! I will send McGee." Abby exclaimed.

"Thanks Abs" and with that Tony, hung up.

Abby called Ziva next and began "Oh my god, Ziva are you okay? Tony told me you two got into a huge fight."

"I'm fine Abby, I'm on my way home now" Ziva answered not focussing on the road.

Abby was about to continue, when she heard a skid, a blaring horn and then a loud crash through her phone. Time began to slow down around Abby, as she dropped her phone, and slid to the floor herself shaking her head nervously and mumbling "No this can't be she can't die."

**Guess what? Another cliff hanger, hope you liked this chapter. **

**Is Ziva hurt, and if she is will she survive?**

**Will TIVA survive?**

**So many unanswered questions.**

**I will try and post as soon as I can, but exams are looming on the horizon. **

**Keep reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Is Ziva hurt? – that will be answered**

**Will TIVA survive? – that may not be answered**

**Here we go, you know, I did warn you about cliff hangers. **

_Previously_

_Abby was about to continue, when she heard a skid, a blaring horn and then a loud crash through her phone. Time began to slow down around Abby, as she dropped her phone, and slid to the floor herself shaking her head nervously and mumbling "No this can't be she can't die."_

Abby, was still on the floor crying, her head buried in her knees and huddled up in a corner. She was now hugging her beloved hippo. Gibbs walked into the lab to find Abby, in her emotional wreck. "What's wrong Abby?" Gibbs asked, in his soft voice.

In between sobs Abby managed to respond "Gibbs, Ziva and Tony had this huge fight, and then Ziva left him at the hospital and I was on the phone with Ziva, when I heard this crash. She might be dead Gibbs or hurt. I can't do this Gibbs."

Abby's phone began to ring, and she darted over to where she had dropped it. She answered it. "Abby, its Ziva..."

"ZIva, are you okay, I thought you were in a car crash? You had me so worried! Never do that to me agaon!" Abby shouted into her phone, happily of course.

"I'm fine Abby, for once I decided to obey the traffic light. Some idiot decided to speed through the red light, and another car hit them. That could have been me." Ziva replied.

Gibbs saw Abby's face lighten up, and he knew that Ziva was okay. Gibbs walked out of the lab while Abby was engulfed in the conversation. "I'm coming over to your place now." Abby said to Ziva, and hung up before she could protest.

Ziva heard a knock on the door, and she opened it to find Abby. Before she could do anything she was pulled into one of Abby's bone crushing hugs. Abby finally let go of Ziva, and asked "So what happened between you and Tony, at the hospital? He told me you left him there and I was supposed to sent McGee." Then Abby remembered "I still haven't told McGee, crap"

Abby dialled McGee and told him to go pick up Tony from the hospital, because Ziva was busy. McGee did as he was told, deciding it was better not to argue with Abby.

Ziva got a bottle of tequila from her cabinet and two shot glasses. She filled them both, and gave one to Abby. She and Abby began drinking shots of tequila while Ziva explained why she left Tony at the hospital. Ziva began "I offered to move in with him, because he needed someone to look after him. Then he said he didn't need a babysitter. I guess he just doesn't love me enough."

They were both on their sixth tequila shot by now, and they were beginning to get drunk. "Do you want me to kill him? I'm sure you can but I can if you want." Abby said, her words beginning to slur.

Both Abby and Ziva had at least ten shots each, and were now talking about random things. Abby stood up but stumbled over. ZIva got up to catch her friend when something unexpected happened. Abby leant in towards Ziva, and kissed her on the lips. Ziva just laughed and the two passed out on the couch.

McGee grabbed his gun and badge, when he was leaving to pick up Tony from the hospital. Gibbs then walked into the bullpen, giving McGee a stare.

Without waiting for his boss to ask the obvious McGee abruptly answered "Ziva left Tony at the hospital, so Abby sent me to pick her up."

"I'm driving McGee" was all Gibbs said and the younger agent followed.

Tony was beginning to grow restless in his hospital room. "Where is McProbie?" he asked himself aloud.

"I'm right here Tony." Mcgee answered.

"McGee, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have never been happier to see you." Tony said, as he got his things and ready to walk out the door.

McGee said "Gibbs is waiting downstairs."

With that thought Tony's stomach began to feel uneasy. _"Shit, Gibbs must know about the fight, I am so dead."_ He thought to himself.

McGee and Tony arrived at the hospital entrance to see Gibbs standing there. Tony gulped as he saw his boss approach him. "Before you say anything, I know I screwed up boss." Tony said, as he received a well disturbed slap to the back of his head. "Thank you boss," was all Tony needed to say.

The three got into the car, and Gibbs sped off. McGee tried to call Abby but got no answer. He then tried Ziva, but also got no answer. He tried for most of the car ride, and still got no reply. Gibbs sensing something was wrong sped off towards Ziva's home.

The three agents arrived and now gathered outside Ziva's door. Gibbs knocked but got no reply. He began to grow impatient before he decided to pick the lock. He opened the door, and found Ziva and Abby asleep on the couch. The two younger agents were confused, as to why those two would just sleep in the middle of the day. Gibbs eyed the half empty bottle of tequila, on the coffee table and smiled.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs piped up, "If you don't want Ziva moving in with you, the McGee is going to live with you for the two months. The doctor said you need someone to look after you."

ZIva and Abby woke up to the sound of Gibbs voice and burst out laughing, as they saw Tony's face turn pale. The three men just noticing, that they had woken up. Gibbs smiled then asked Tony "Who is it going to be McGee or ZIva?"

You have one day to decide. Tonight you can stay at Abby's but tomorrow one of them is moving in with you.

**That little kiss between Abby and Ziva was only put in as a friend of mine asked me to do it. So yeah. Nothing serious though. **

**So Ziva is fine, so I guess most of you are happy. **

**TIVA's relationship is still on the rocks. What will happen?**

**You know what to do. If you don't then press the blue button in the bottom left hand corner. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So who will Tony Choose – McGee or Ziva?**

_Previously_

_You have one day to decide. Tonight you can stay at Abby's but tomorrow one of them is moving in with you. _

"I choose Ziva!" Tony, shouted out as soon, as Gibbs had made his statement. They were still in Ziva's apartment.

"Tony, you made it clear that you didn't want to move in with me, so why should I?" Ziva asked, her tone icy.

"Come on Ziva, you know I didn't mean it like that. I didn't want you to move in with me cause you had to. I want you to move in with me because you want to." Tony replied, his eyes now meeting hers.

"That's not the impression I got Tony. You made it clear you didn't want me to move in. Have fun with McGee." Ziva stated still angry. With that she asked everyone to leave. She needed to be alone tonight.

Everyone left and made there way home. When Abby and Tony arrived at Abby's, Tony, was hardly shocked by her choice of decor. "You can have the bed Tony," Abby said, as she showed him her room.

"What bed Abby? All I see is a coffin." Tony asked, now a bit scared.

"That is the bed Tony." Abby said with a smile.

"Thanks Abs, but I think I will take the couch." Tony replied uneasy.

The two had settled in and were watching some James Bond movie. Then Abby began "Tony, you need to apologise to Ziva."

"I know Abby. I screwed up so bad, and now she may hate me forever. I just wish she knew I do really love her." Tony said, with remorse in his voice.

"Oh Tony, I know but you need to fix this before she decided to dump you. If she does, Gibbs will probably kill you and if he doesn't she will and if she doesn't I will. Ask her out to dinner tomorrow, try and fix things." Abby said, as she reached for the popcorn bowl.

"Thanks Abs" and with that, Tony drifted off to sleep.

Abby also went to sleep after making sure Tony, was comfortable. Tony woke up extremely early next morning and called Ziva.

Ziva was sleeping when her phone started to ring. "David" spoke into phone.

"Hey Ziva, its Tony, I want to let you know that I'm sorry." Tony said in his most apologetic voice. Although he was sincerely sorry, he could picture Ziva laughing and thinking this was just another one of his half-hearted apologies that didn't really mean anything. "How about you let me take you out to diner tonight? Let me show you that I am really sorry," he said.

"Fine Tony," with that Ziva hung up and went back to sleep.

It was eight in the morning and everyone had arrived at work. The day was rather boring, and it was all paperwork. Tony surprisingly had finished early and asked Gibbs to leave early. Gibbs hesitated for a moment but then signalled for Tony to follow him into the elevator. Both men stepped in and as soon as the elevator started Gibbs flicked the emergency switch. "DiNozzo, why do you want to leave early?" Gibbs asked, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I need to go pick up something from the jewellery store for Ziva. To show her that I really love her, and that I'm sorry, boss" Tony said avoiding Gibbs stare.

"If you are doing what I think your doing, you better be sure. If you screw this up and she doesn't kill you I will. Are we clear?" Gibbs said.

"Yes boss" Tony replied, now feeling extremely nervous.

They both stepped out of the elevator and Gibbs showed a small smile. _"DiNozzo has finally decided to settle down. Who would have known?" _Gibbs thought to himself.

Tony grabbed his bag and left but not before stopping in front of Ziva's desk. "Pick you up at eight" he whispered into her ear.

Tony pulled Ziva out and leant in to kiss her but she turned and only let him kiss her cheek. Tony slightly shattered by this left.

Tony walked into a boutique jewellery store in Georgetown. He walked over to the rings section and immediately spotted the perfect one. It was an 18k white gold ring, with a diamond in the middle, on either side was two smaller diamonds. An assistant walked up to him and asked "How may I help you sir?"

"Yes, can I take that one please" he replied pointing to the ring.

Tony paid for the ring and left the store with a brilliant smile on his face.

**Who knows what the ring is for? It is kind of obvious. So first time in a while with no cliff hanger large or small. **

**Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. I guess I've been pretty good and updated 3 chapters today. I hope you are all happy. What would happen when Tony and Ziva go out? **

**If you get a bit confused while reading this, I'm sorry. I just felt like presenting it from Tony and Ziva's perspectives. It should be pretty clear though.**

Tony had left the jewellery store, where he had just purchased the perfect ring. He even managed to get the store to engrave for him right then and there. On the inside it said "Yours always."

Tony immediately drove over to the Capitol Hotel, just a few blocks away from the Capitol building. It was an upscale hotel, which was what he needed. He booked the Washington Monument suite for the weekend, as he had planned to really make it up to Ziva and show her how sorry he was. It was 6 o' clock already, so he had two hours to get ready. Tony went home, took a nice shower, and pulled out his favourite Ermenegildo Zegna suit and his Salvatore Ferragamo shoes. He had certainly taken the statement "dress to impress" to a whole new level. He swung by a florist in Georgetown and picked up a dozen long stem roses.

At Ziva's place...

Ziva had arrived home from work at half past five. She took a bath to relax herself. She honestly did not know what Tony had planned and wasn't really looking forward to it. She figured she would hear him out, and see if he was genuinely sorry. After 45 minutes in her bath tub, she was now refreshed and relaxed. She pulled out a floor length green silk dress. It was low cut enough, to show Ziva's extremely seductive neckline, but also at the same time modest enough. It looked similar to the one she had worn when she first went undercover with Tony, but it wasn't exactly the same. She then pulled out a pair of Jimmy Choos which complemented her dress.

It was 7:59 as Ziva stared at her clock. As soon as the hand ticked over to 8:00 she heard a knock on the door. She was actually surprised that Tony was right on time; she opened the door and saw Tony holding a dozen long stem roses. Ziva couldn't help but smile. Tony looked so handsome, and he has certainly dressed to impress. She gladly accepted the roses, and now realised how sincere Tony must be.

When Ziva opened, the door Tony stood there with roses in hand, and just stared at Ziva. He had known Ziva was beautiful, but that dress made her drop dead gorgeous. He could see her neckline, and how inviting it looked. He had decided to play the perfect gentleman and handed Ziva her roses. Tony then spoke up "Shall we go?" as he held up his hand to take her.

Ziva now couldn't really do anything else but smile. "Lets" she replied, placing her hand in his. Together the two reached Tony's car as he drove to the Capitol Hotel.

When they arrived, they at the hotel, they made their way to the Roosevelt Room, where Tony had made dinner reservations, when he was here earlier. Ziva was surprised, about how much thought Tony had put into this night out. She was now almost ready to forgive him. They had taken their time ordering. Tony had ordered a steak, and Ziva had ordered a chicken cordon bleu. They made light conversation while waiting for their dinner. "Ziva, once again I am truly sorry for what I said the other day." Tony said his regret clear.

"I know Tony and after tonight, I just about ready to forgive you. I know how sorry you are and I will consider moving in with you." Ziva replied. She really couldn't help but smile.

Their food arrived, and they ate making light conversation. Tony had went to the restroom during dinner but made a quick stop to talk with the house pianist. He tipped the pianist generously, all the while making sure Ziva didn't notice. He felt his pocket to make sure the ring he had purchased earlier today was in his pocket.

Tony made his way back to the table with the slightest hint of nervousness. The pianist had finished his latest song, and began to sing All My Life. Tony stood up and asked Ziva "May I have this dance?" as he stretched out his hand.

_You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing..._

Ziva smiled and replied "You may." She was swept away this evening about how Tony had been the perfect gentleman. She couldn't imagine spending time with anybody else but him. She placed her hand in his, and they made there way to the dance floor. They held each other close with their fingers entwined and Ziva's free hand resting on Tony's shoulder and his on her hip. Ziva leant her head on Tony's chest and they swayed gently to the music.

_All my life, I've prayed for someone like you..._

Both were enjoying this moment, as it was the closest they have been in a week. They were gazing into each other's eyes taking in the beauty of their partner. They tilted their heads slightly in opposite directions and moved their lips closer to each other.

_I thank god, that I finally found you..._

Their lips finally reached each other, and they kissed, forgetting about their fight, and letting the passion take over. They both ended their kiss reluctantly and continued to dance. "I love you Ziva" Tony whispered into Ziva's ear.

_And I hope that you feel the same way too,_

_Yes I pray that you do love me too..._

"I love you too Tony." Ziva whispered into Tony's ear.

Tony suddenly stepped back, and bent down on one knee. Ziva still not noticing what just happened finally realised that Tony was on one knee in front of her clutching a tiny purple box in his hands. Tony opened the box to reveal a stunning white gold ring, with a diamond in the middle, and two smaller diamonds on either side. "Ziva David, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Tony asked, now getting nervous. People had stopped dancing and watched the couple in the middle of the dance floor, but All My Life was still being sung in the background.

Ziva began as a lone tear ran down her face "Tony I love you with all my heart, but..."

**Oh no! How will Ziva respond? Will she say yes or will she break Tony's heart? **

**I did tell you I love cliff hangers. Review and I will update soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so some of you may hate for leaving you on the cliff hanger especially such a big one. Here's the next part. Will she say yes?**

**Some of you may also picked up that whatever Ziva ordered wasn't Kosher, but I doubt she strictly follows Kosher anymore. In Season 5 episode 4 she orders a Philly Cheese Steak extra cheese extra steak. And does it really matter?**

_Previously..._

"_Ziva David, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Tony asked, now getting nervous. People had stopped dancing and watched the couple in the middle of the dance floor, but All My Life was still being sung in the background. _

_Ziva began as a lone tear ran down her face "Tony I love you with all my heart, but..."_

Ziva continued, letting a second tear escape her eye "but, I need to know you mean it Tony," she said in a slightly teasing voice. Ziva was ready to forgive and forget and move on in her relationship with Tony.

In Tony's eyes, time had slowed. He could hear his heart beat every second, faster and faster, and he felt his stomach begin to tighten. At the sound of Ziva's "but" he had stopped listening to her. He tried to keep his smile and beads of sweat were now forming on his forehead. His smile was beginning to waver, and Ziva noticed this. Scary situations began running through Tony's head _"She's going back to Israel, no – she already has a man, she has children that no one knows about, oh crap she's pregnant."_

"Tony," Ziva began before she suddenly fainted. Ziva didn't actually faint, but she couldn't resist in teasing Tony. Tony caught her as she collapsed to the floor. Ziva opened her eyes, and leant in to kiss Tony.

"Is that a yes?" Tony asked, his smile now recapturing his face.

"Yes, Tony," Ziva replied, her voice laced with joy.

Tony slipped the ring onto Ziva's hand, and she noticed the inscription. "Tony its perfect," Ziva said, now looking into her fiancé's eyes.

The crowd around them applauded and Tony swept Ziva up into his arms and carried her out of the restaurant. He walked over the elevators still carrying Ziva and waited for the elevator. Tony stepped in without letting go of Ziva and pressed the button the 18th floor, where their suite was located. "Where are we going Tony?" Ziva asked curious as to why they were still in the hotel.

"Well Zee-vah, I got us a suite here for the weekend, so we could just stay and celebrate. No one knows we are here." Tony said, as he leant down to kiss Ziva.

"Thank you Tony, for everything. This is the most anyone has ever done for me." Ziva said sincerely, as she leaned upwards to kiss Tony.

When the elevator arrived at their floor, Tony still carrying Ziva made his way to their room. Tony immediately got the door open, all the while still carrying Ziva. "I'm impressed Tony." Ziva whispered into his hear.

"About what Ziva?" Tony asked, now a bit confused.

"That you can carry me from the restaurant all the way to here, without dropping me!" Ziva said smiling.

Tony entered the room and immediately threw Ziva onto the king size bed. She sat up and began tugging at his waist, in an effort to remove his pants. His hands made their way around to her back and unzipped her dress. He ripped it off her, as she did with his pants. He then removed his shirt hastily, and dived down into her neck. He began placing kisses, down her neck, sometimes, even as far as biting slightly. When he reached her breasts, he felt them harden, and he began to nibble gently on her nipples. Ziva let soft moans of pleasure as Tony continued. She rolled over, so that she was on top. She began placing kisses down his abdomen, also biting him gently. She then something harden near her pelvis, and she took this as a sign and climbed on top of "him". Ziva began moving up and down on top of Tony, screaming as she did. Ziva was moving so fast, that she held onto Tony's side to keep her steady, as she did her nails began digging into his side. While Tony felt the pinch at his sides, he didn't notice the pain, rather giving in to the pleasure that Ziva brought him with every moment. Finally, Ziva had reached her climax and yelled "Tony!" Tony followed only moments after also let out a grunt of pleasure. With Tony still inside, her she collapsed from exhaustion on top of Tony kissing his chest one final time, before falling asleep. Tony enjoying the sensuous touch of their skin to skin contact, let her remain on top of him, and he soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Tony awoke, and to his horror, he found that his fiancé wasn't in bed lying next to him nor on top.

**Well, what happened to Ziva? Did she leave Tony on her own, or did something more sinister happen? No one knows except me.**

**Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I know Tony wasn't suppose to do anything strenuous for two months, but I needed to move the story along. So forget about what the doctor said. **

**So the last chapter probably left you all asking "What happened to Ziva?"**

**Read on to find out. **

_Previously..._

_The next morning, Tony awoke, and to his horror, he found that his fiancé wasn't in bed lying next to him nor on top. _

Tony immediately got out of bed, and slipped into his pair of pants. He searched the entire suite for his beloved Ziva, but she was nowhere to be found. He grabbed his cell phone and tried calling her, only to find that she had left her cell phone in the suite. Tony was about to call Gibbs when the door opened, and Ziva walked in carrying two duffel bags. "Good morning," Ziva said as she dropped the bags and walked over to kiss Tony.

"Ziva where were you? I thought something happened to you." Tony said in a hurry.

"Tony, you did realise you planned for us to spend the weekend here. We can't just keep wearing the clothes we wore last night. I got some of your clothes too." Ziva said, enjoying her slight triumph.

" I wasn't planning on wearing much Zee-vah, and I hope you weren't either. Well couldn't you have left a note? I was worried sick." Tony said, as he stepped towards Ziva and engulfed her in his arms. "Don't do that to me again Zee-vah. And how did you get my clothes?"

"I will try Tony, and I picked your lock." Ziva couldn't help but smile when Tony tightened his embrace.

"I should've seen that coming. Thank you Ziva." Tony said, as he finally let go of her.

Ziva made her way to the bathroom and slipped out of her dress and let the fabric pool at her feet. She stuck her head out the bathroom door and asked with a mischievous grin on her face "Shower, Tony?"

Tony accepting Ziva's invitation ran over to join his fiancé in the bathroom. He removed his pants, and they stepped into the steam shower together. Tony reached for the bottle of shower gel, and placed a generous amount on Ziva's back. He began rubbing the shower gel, over her back gently, and this sent a shiver down her spine. Never has anyone touched her so gently. She turned around so that she was now facing Tony. "I love you" she stated, as she leant in to kiss him. His mouth opened accepting graciously.

"I love you too," Tony replies as he continued to lather her back. Ziva just laid her head on Tony's chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat, as he continued to wash her back. When Tony was done rinsing the shower off Ziva's back, he immediately lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lowered Ziva slowly, onto himself. The hot water ran down their bodies, as Tony began thrusting upwards into her. Ziva leant down towards Tony, and began to kiss, letting him bring her pleasure. Together, they reached the pinnacle of their passion, and Tony let go of Ziva. They continued to clean each other off, kissing in between. When they finally stepped out of the shower, they dried each other off and put some clean clothes on.

"I'm hungry." Tony stated.

"Not again, Tony, we just... " Ziva smiled, knowing what Tony actually meant.

"Ziva I didn't mean I'm hungry for that. I meant I'm actually hungry. Like I need food hungry," Tony replied although he knew Ziva was only teasing.

"I know, lets order room service," Ziva stated. "I feel like eggs and some toast."

"Okay, I will order." Tony said as he reached for the hotel phone. "Yes, I would like, a couple of eggs and some toast, a pitcher of orange juice, a pot of coffee, and some bacon and eggs please." Tony spoke into the phone. "The food will be here soon."

Fifteen minutes later, they heard a knock at the door. Tony sprinted to the door, and smiled, as soon as he saw the trolley full of food. He thanked the bell boy and tipped him generously. Ziva and Tony began attacking the food like there was no tomorrow. There was no time for conversation as they were stuffing their mouths full of food. When they had finished, Tony had asked "Why don't we look for a dress?"

"Do you mean now Tony?" Ziva replied.

"Yes, Ziva we can look but it doesn't mean we have to buy." Tony said, smiling.

"Okay, lets go." Ziva replied, smiling.

Hand in hand they both left the suite smiling. They decided that they would look at the mall that was right next to the hotel. It was an open air mall that housed many of the city's top boutiques. They strolled past a boutique, which was called D.C Bridal. Ziva and Tony walked in, amazed by the selection presented before them. Ziva eyed a Vera Wang design, which would have matched her figure perfectly. Tony walked up behind Ziva, and hugged her before whispering into her ear "That's perfect."

Ziva didn't reply, but instead turned around to kiss him gently on the lips. The shop assistant named Franchesca approached the couple and asked, "How may I help you?"

"Oh hi, we were just looking." Ziva replied, beginning to blush.

"Just engaged?" Franchesca asked. "I can tell."

"How?" Tony asked, "Is it that obvious?" Tony continued in surprise.

"Well I've been here for a while, and I can tell. The way you two hold each other, and look at each other, it just warms me." Franchseca answered as she smiled.

Tony and Ziva had their backs turned to the exit, as they were making friendly conversation with Franchesca. Just then, two armed men walked in, and yelled "Everybody down!"

**Oh, no what will happen to our favourite couple? Just when everything seems perfect something always goes wrong. Don't you just love me?**

**One more thing, I don't know what is acceptable in Kosher law, so I'm just going to make Ziva not follow Kosher. Leave me some reviews please. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Who are those men? What will they do? Will our couple get out okay? **

Tony and Ziva turned around to face the two men. Everybody else had obeyed, and now it was just the couple standing. "I said down, are you two stupid."

Both agents refused to move, and one of the men grabbed Ziva, and held a gun to her temple. "Ziva" Tony yelled.

"I said get down, you bastard" the other man yelled. As he stretched his arm to point his weapon at Tony, a "Semper Fi" tattoo was revealed.

Tony as well as Ziva noticed, the tattoo, and they new, they had to do whatever they could to get out of this situation. Ziva just gazed into Tony's eyes, showing a slight sense of fear. This didn't go unnoticed by Tony, who also showed the same sense of fear. _"Think, DiNozzo, think, you can't let the love of your life get hurt, do something"_ Tony thought. The man not holding, Ziva turned sneezed, and Tony took this opportunity to surprise him. He lunged forward and tackled the man. While the assailant's partner was distracted, Ziva elbowed him in the stomach, and flipped him over. Ziva grabbed his weapon and struck him in the forehead, rendering him unconscious. Tony was still struggling, with his attacker.

Tony's attacker reached for his gun and trained it on Tony. Ziva seeing this pushed Tony out of the way. Just as the trigger was pressed, the gun jammed, and Ziva took this opportunity to attack. She kicked the assailant in the groin, and he fell over crying out in pain. Ziva then hit him with the butt of his weapon, leaving him unconscious as well.

Ziva turned around, as Tony got up. He immediately hugged her, and they leant in to kiss.

"AIYA thank you so much" Franchesca was jumping up and down, in joy and shock. "You two totally saved my store. I'm just so happy everyone is alright." She ran over to Tony and Ziva, and gripped them in a hug so tight, it would rival Abby's.

"Can't breath" Tony managed to let out, before Franchesca let go.

"Thank you so much, if you two need anything for your wedding please don't hesitate." Franchesca squealed, still bouncing up and down from joy.

"We won't," Ziva replied smiling. "Tony, should we call Gibbs?"

"Already did, toots." Tony replied, before letting out a yelp as Ziva grabbed his crotch.

"Call me that again Tony, and your boys will meet my knife, dear." Ziva said, tightening her grip.

"Okay Ziva, I promise I won't call you that again, sweetcheeks." Tony let out another yelp, as Ziva tightened her grip again. "I get it Ziva, no pet names."

Just then Gibbs walked in and cleared his throat. "Are you two done grab assin?"

Ziva finally let go as Tony let out a sigh of relief and answered Gibbs, "She wasn't grabbing my ass Gibbs."

Gibbs walked over, and slapped him on the back of the head. Gibbs handcuffed the two before slapping them, to wake them up. He removed their masks, to reveal both had military hair cuts. "Get up" Gibbs yelled at the two.

The two suspects, now in custody were shoved into the back of Gibbs car. Gibbs was about to get into his car, but he turned around. "Ziva congratulations. You can take the weekend off."

"Thanks Gibbs," Ziva replied.

"What about me boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs just shot, him a glare and Tony replied "Shutting up, boss."

Gibbs drove off, and Tony and Ziva returned to the hotel room.

As soon, as they entered their suite, Ziva lead Tony towards the bed. She removed her clothes, revealing her body to Tony. Tony, removed his clothes hastily, revealing, his firm torso, and muscular arms. She noticed _Little Tony_, growing larger by the second, as he neared her. He followed her onto the bed, and they began their session of passion.

He began with a slow trail of kisses from the hollow of her neck, making his way to her lips. Ziva was hungry for him as their lips touched, wrapping her hand around his face to hold him there. Much to her surprise she began to moan as Tony's hand had found its way to her breast, kneading and playing with her nipple. Meanwhile his other hand began tracing a line down her back, and Ziva arched herself into him, giving his mouth more access to her breasts. Ziva's nipples hardened at his treatment, as she uttered Tony's name in pleasure.

Ziva opened herself, and allowed Tony access. She wanted him, all of him and rolled the both of them over. She'd always preferred to be on top. Straddling him, she simultaneously began to massage his chest and kiss him like never before. While her hands were working their magic, her tongue began to do the same. As Ziva explore his mouth, Tony moaned in delight, feeling him stiffen between her legs. Ziva abandoned his mouth, and began kissing him southward. Tony enjoying, the pleasure Ziva, was providing, began to grunt. He rolled them over, now leaving him on top. He continued to massage her breast, while plunging, into her. Ziva began to moan, getting louder and louder as she climaxed. Tony soon followed letting out grunts of pleasure.

They spent the rest of the weekend, in their suite with the DO NOT DISTURB sign on their door. Together, they made love, numerous times before the weekend was over. Both felt like they didn't want this weekend to end, but they new Monday would roll around in less then 12 hours. They made love one final time, before falling asleep with Tony holding Ziva against his masculine body.

**So the ending was a bit brief, but the story needs to move along. The bridal boutique owner is based off a friend of mine. Hope you liked, her because I plan on keeping her around for a bit. **


	13. Chapter 13

**So who were those two guys who attacked the bridal boutique?**

It was 8 o' clock in the morning when Tony and Ziva arrived at NCIS. The elevator dinged, and as they exited, they saw Jenny, Abby, McGee, Ducky and even Palmer there. They walked into the bullpen, smiling at each other. They made their way to their desk and Ziva asked casually, "What's going on?"

Gibbs walked in, coffee in hand and said "Don't you have something to announce Ziva?"

"Not that I know of Gibbs," Ziva replied, dumbfounded. She walked over to the group, and a few strands of hair ended up in her face. She raised her left hand, to move it out of the way revealing, her engagement ring to everyone.

"Oh my god, when, how, where?" Abby piped up before, running over to Ziva and placing her into a bear hug. Tony walked over, to pull Abby off Ziva, before he received a bear hug, as well.

"He proposed to me on Friday night. It was the most romantic thing anyone has done, for me." Ziva replied, beaming a smile, before walking over to kiss Tony on the lips.

"Congratulations, Ziva. Anthony has finally grown up," said Ducky, as he kissed Ziva on the cheek.

"Congratulations Tony," McGee said, still in shock, especially at the fact, that they had been on the brink of breaking up a few days ago.

"Thanks, Probie, do you want to be my best man?" Tony couldn't help but smile.

"Really Tony, of course I would," McGee replied smiling. The man who had always belittled him and super-glued him to various office equipment had asked him to be best man.

"Congratulations Ziva," Jenny said, as she hugged her friend. "If you need anything just ask."

"I will" Ziva replied.

"Back to work people," Gibbs yelled, as everyone left for their respective offices. "We still need to find out who those two men are. David, interview the one in interrogation 1. DiNozzo, take number 2."

"Yes boss," they both replied and made their way to interrogation.

ZIva entered Interrogation Room 1 and sat on the chair. "Name?" Ziva asked in an authoritative tone as Gibbs watched from interrogation.

"Go to hell bitch!" the man yelled, as he spat on Ziva.

Ziva stood up from her chair, and slid across the table, kicking the man in the face. His nose cracked, and began bleeding. Ziva walked out of the interrogation room, to be met by Gibbs. "Ziva what did you do that for?"

"He called me a bitch and spat on me. What was I suppose to do? I got his DNA." ZIva replied, her face emotionless.

Gibbs let out a small smile "Take your shoes, and get Abby to run it."

Ziva made her way down to Abby's lab, carrying her shoes in an evidence bag. "Hey Abby, got some evidence for you."

Abby turned around to see Ziva not wearing any shoes. "Why aren't you wearing shoes Ziva?" Abby asked.

"I kind of had a slight accident with our suspect. Gibbs wants you to run DNA." Ziva stated, as she handed Abby her shoes. "One more thing, Abby, would you be my maid of honour?"

"Are you serious, I would love to Ziva," Abby screamed as she hugged Ziva.

Tony was with his suspect, who wasn't saying much. "Don't make me call my fiancé in here. I mean you did hold her at gunpoint, and she really doesn't like that." Tony said, looking into his suspect's eye.

"That whore can't do anything to me," the suspect, shouted.

Tony left, the room, and saw Ziva in the hallway. "Ziva, my dirt bag isn't cooperating, could you try and convince him?"

"Sure, Tony, just let me get some shoes. I will be right back." Ziva said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, but what happened to the shoes you came in with?" Tony asked curious.

"It's a long story." ZIva replied before walking off.

Five minutes later, Ziva entered the interrogation room, with Tony and Gibbs in observation. Ziva sat down, and asked "Name?"

"You can't get anything out of me you whore," he replied, before grimacing in pain. Ziva lifted up her foot, under the table, and stepped into the man's groin.

"Name?" Ziva shouted.

"I'm still not going to talk, slut. You and your boyfriend can go to hell." He shouted. Ziva dug, her heel into the man's groin and twisted her foot. He began to scream "Alright, my name is Matthew Limon."

With that Ziva let go, and exited the room. Tony said "Nice work baby cakes," before yelping in pain, as Ziva applied the death grip to his groin. "I'm sorry," Tony squealed, as Ziva let go. "Ziva if you want to touch my boys just ask," Tony said, before letting out another yelp as Ziva grabbed him again. "I'm sorry" Tony managed to get out before Ziva let go and walked off.

The team was sitting in the bullpen, when Gibbs, walked in and said "Abby's got something."

The team made their way down to the lab. Just as they entered Ziva began feeling nauseous. She leant over the biohazard bin, before vomiting. Tony rushed over to her side and rubbed her back. He removed the hair from her face and continued to rub her back. Just as she got up from vomiting, she collapsed into Tony's arms.

**Oh snap. What happened to Ziva? Is she going to be okay?**

**Review and you will find out. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Is Ziva okay? Is it just a bug or something more?**

_Previously..._

_Just as she got up from vomiting, she collapsed into Tony's arms. _

Tony carried Ziva downstairs into autopsy, as the rest of the team followed, "Ducky!" Tony, yelled as he entered through the sliding doors into autopsy carrying an unconscious Ziva.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Ducky asked, as he put a pillow on the table and Tony laid Ziva down.

"She was vomiting, and the she collapsed," Tony, said in a worried voice.

"I will take some blood, and have Abigail, run some tests. In the mean time, I should have some smelling salts somewhere." Ducky said as he began withdrawing blood from Ziva and handing it over to Abby as she rushed to her lab with the samples.

Ducky gently rubbed some smelling salts under Ziva's nose and she began to wake up. She tried to sit up, but was held down by Tony. She sat up again, slowly and said "I'm fine."

Ziva tried to get up and leave autopsy but just as she did she collapsed again but not fainting. Tony reached out his arm, and steadied her. "I think you should go home dear," Ducky said looking at Tony.

Tony looked over to Gibbs, who gave a nod and said "Stay with her DiNozzo," as he turned around to leave autopsy. "McGee find out if Abby knows who those two in interrogation are and charge them."

"Yes boss," McGee said, as he left heading down towards Abby's lab.

Tony, drove Ziva back to his place, and placed her on his bed. He lifted the sheets and covered her making sure she was asleep before retreating to the living room. He made his way over to his extensive DVD collection, and picked out _Die Another Day_, and placed it into his DVD player.

McGee walked into Abby's lab, and stated "Hey, Gibbs wants to know if you found out who the suspects are yet."

"McGee, how is Ziva?" Abby asked, looking a bit nervous. "Well, the I ran the blood from Ziva's shoe when she kicked that guy's face in and it came back to a Corporal Michael Higgins, he was busted for possession of grass when he was 17. The other person is who he says he is, Private Matthew Limon."

"Well, Tony took Ziva home, and she should be resting." McGee said, answering Abby's previous question. He left the lab, and went to book the two marines, who had tried to hold up the D.C. Bridal.

Tony, who was halfway through his movie and his pizza, suddenly heard a lurching sound in his bathroom. He ran over to see Ziva leaning over the toilet bowl, vomiting once again. It pained him to see that Ziva, was sick and he couldn't do anything about it. He rubbed her back, and held her hair back, while she continued to vomit. When Ziva was done, he helped her back to the bed, tucked her in, and climbed in next to her. He just laid there, holding onto her.

Several hours later, after Abby had finished running the tests on Ziva's blood she was confused with the results as they showed that Ziva had food poisoning and was pregnant – both which could cause the nausea. Abby still confused decided to call Ducky for a second opinion "Ducky, can you come up and double check my results for Ziva? It says she has both food poisoning and she is pregnant."

"I will be right up." Ducky said over the video phone.

Five minutes later, Ducky entered Abby's lab and he was handed the results from Ziva's blood test. "Abigail, your findings are correct. Our dear Ziva is indeed suffering from food poisoning and is pregnant," Ducky stated after examining the results.

Abby picked up the phone and dialled Ziva's mobile. Tony not wanting to wake Ziva picked up and answered, "DiNozzo."

"Tony, oh my god, I've got good news. Well good and bad, depending on how you look at it. See Ziva has food poisoning, which is causing the vomiting and she is also pregnant. Tony, you're going to be a daddy. Oh my god!" Abby squealed into the phone, so fast, that Tony was still in shock when he heard "pregnant."

**So our Ziva is pregnant? How will she react when Tony tells her the news? To find out leave me some reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ziva's pregnant but she doesn't know? How will Tony tell her? How will she take it? **

After revealing the news to Tony over the phone, Abby was met by a stern faced Ducky. She was a bit sacred when she saw his expression and asked "What's wrong Duckman?"

"Abby, while this new causes for celebration, you cannot go around telling everyone. It is up to Ziva to tell people," Ducky replied.

"Okay, Ducky, I promise I won't tell anyone," Abby responded now a bit sad that she couldn't spread the good news.

At Tony's place...

Ziva was beginning to wake up. She rolled over to find Tony, lying next to her smiling a wide grin. Ziva asked "Why are you so happy Tony?"

"Ziva I have something to tell you. Abby said you have food poisoning..." Tony tried to continue but was cut off by Ziva.

"So you're smiling because I am sick Tony?" Ziva asked, with a slight hint of anger lacing her voice.

"No Ziva, I'm smiling because I'm going to be a daddy?" Tony replied now a bit scared. He heard the words _"I'm going to be a daddy,"_ repeat themselves over and over in his head. _"Oh crap, what did you get yourself into DiNozzo?" _Tony thought as reality began to sink in.

"Do you mean I'm pregnant, Tony?" Ziva asked now remarkably happy.

"Yes, Abby's test showed that you are pregnant Ziva." Tony said now hugging Ziva tightly.

Reality then suddenly dawned upon Ziva and she burst into tears. Tony realising Ziva's emotional state had hugged her even more closely and asked "What's wrong sugar?" His voice soft.

"Tony I'm not ready to be a parent I can't raise a child where there is the possibility of Mossad recalling me at anytime. I will not bring a child into this world, knowing that I might have to leave it behind," Ziva said in between sobs. "Tony I just can't. I want to get an abortion."

"Ziva, I'm not ready to be a parent either, but together we can do this. We have Ducky, Gibbs who is excellent with kids, Jenny and Abby, she loves kids. I'm sure they will all help us. Maybe we can talk to your father about the Mossad issue. He is the director after all." Tony said comforting Ziva, who had now calmed down.

"Okay, I will talk about it with my father, but if he doesn't agree, I am going to have an abortion," Ziva replied.

Tony let go of Ziva and stood up and shouted "Ziva, even if your father doesn't agree you are not getting an abortion. I want this child! If you don't want this child no matter what the situation then I don't know what I was thinking, proposing to you!"

"Tony, you don't get a say in this. It is my body and therefore it is my choice," Ziva said also raising her voice. "Do you think I want an abortion? I am doing what is best for the baby Tony. I will not give birth to it, knowing that I may be forced to abandon it!" Ziva continued, now angry.

"You know what, I can't do this now. I'm out of here. You're a selfish bitch!" Tony yelled, as he slammed his front door shut. Ziva was still in bed, now crying herself to sleep.

Tony entered his local bar, and ordered a shot of whisky. "Keep them coming," he said to the bartender after he downed his first shot.

"You got it Tony," the bartender nodded.

After his third shot, a blonde woman with a large chest and long legs walked over to Tony and said "Tough day."

"You have no idea," answered Tony downing another shot. "What about you?" he asked.

"I can't complain, but I thought you might like some company," the blonde replied.

After several minutes of getting to know each other, the blonde named Pamela asked "Why don't you come home with me, and forget your sorrows?"

"Sure Pamela," answered Tony, as he placed his money on the bar top. He and Pamela walked out of the bar, hand in hand.

Tony entered Pamela's apartment, and once the door closed, Tony's lips crashed onto Pamela's. They made their way into the bedroom and Tony began to rip off Pamela's dress as she removed his shirt...

Just then, Tony's phone began to ring. He answered "DiNozzo."

Ziva was on the other end, when she heard some woman laugh "Come on, make love to me." Ziva dropped the phone, and burst into tears.

**So this chapter is kind of short and I think the first half is kind of crappy. **

**Oh shit. What the hell is Tony thinking? Will he cheat on Ziva? **

**What will Ziva's dad say? **

**What's going on in Ziva's head? Will she kill Tony and his bimbo?**

**Will TIVA last?**

**Leave me some love. **


	16. Chapter 16

**What will happen to our favourite couple? Will they work through this, or has too much damage been done?**

_Previously..._

_Ziva was on the other end, when she heard some woman laugh "Come on, make love to me." Ziva _

_dropped the phone, and burst into tears. _

Tony headr Ziva crying through the phone, when he realised what he was about to do. He stopped Pamela, collected his clothes and left. Tony called, Ziva but she wouldn't pick up. He then got into his car and drove to Gibbs' home. Tony reached the front door, and knocked. After waiting for two minutes, Tony opened the door, remembering that Gibbs never locked it. Tony made his way to the basement, where he found Gibbs working on his boat. "Boss, can I talk to you?" Tony asked before sitting down on the second lowest step.

"What did you do DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, in a concerned voice putting down his sand paper.

"I really screwed up Gibbs. I said some things I shouldn't have to Ziva," Tony said, burying his face in his arms.

"DiNozzo, could you have picked a worse time to screw up? What do you want me to do. Hell I've got three ex-wives." Gibbs asked, raising his voice.

"I guess not boss. We found out that Ziva was pregnant and she said she wanted an abortion and I kind of yelled at her," Tony said, regret lacing his voice.

"DiNozzo, what did you say? And I know that isn't the only thing you did." Gibbs asked, his voice getting louder.

"I called her a selfish bitch, and I met this woman at the bar." Tony said, tears welling in eyes.

Gibbs walked up to Tony and head slapped him. "Geez, DiNozzo. You better hope she doesn't find out otherwise your dead. Now you two better sort things out, or I'm going to kick your ass DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted.

"Thank you, boss," was all Tony said as he walked further into the basement and slid into the corner, burying his head in his lap. Gibbs looked over at Tony, and just shook his head and returned to working on his boat.

Half an hour later, Gibbs was still in his basement working on his boat, when he saw Ziva coming down the stairs. Her eyes were swollen, from crying all night after hearing Tony with that bimbo. "Hey Gibbs," was all Ziva said barely above a whisper, as she came to sit down where Tony had earlier that night.

"Ziva have you been crying?" Gibbs asked his voice concerned.

"I think Tony cheated on me," Ziva said. Ziva noticed Tony in the corner and reached for her knife. She threw it at him, just missing narrowly with the knife landing right above his head.

"Ziva, don't" Gibbs said, his voice raising his voice slightly. Gibbs stepped towards Ziva and hugged her.

Tony at the sound of the knife hitting the wall got up and stepped towards Ziva. "Ziva I'm..." was all Tony could say before he was slapped across the face by Ziva.

"Don't you dare Tony! Don't patronise me. I know you slept with that bimbo!" Ziva shouted as she began. "I hate you!" Ziva continued as she began punching Tony.

Tony just stood there, taking blow after blow from Ziva. She wasn't really hurting him, rather just letting out her anger and tears. Gibbs finally grabbed Ziva and pulled her off Tony. Tony put his hand out to reach Ziva but she placed something in the palm of his hand while looking into Tony' eyes. She ran up the stairs and slammed Gibbs' front door shut. Tony opened his fist, to reveal, the engagement ring he had given Ziva.

**Looks like there is major trouble in paradise for Tony and Ziva. Will our favourite couple be torn apart for ever?**

**So I was planning to bring Ziva's father into this, but I felt like focussing mainly on Ziva and Tony. Ziva's father will be brought in, but I don't think anytime soon. **

**Leave some love.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Will they break up? What will Gibbs say? How will Tony and Ziva cope?**

_Previously..._

_Tony opened his fist, to reveal, the engagement ring he had given Ziva._

Tony sprinted up the stairs and left Gibbs' house, but he was too late. Ziva had already left, and he could see her Mini Cooper turning out of the street. Tony went back down into Gibbs' basement to find his boss there, just staring at him. Tony's eyes were filling up with tears but he just managed to hold them back and said "What should I do Gibbs?"

GIbbs didn't respond and just slapped Tony on the back of his head. "Thank you, boss" was all Tony said, before he left.

Tony drove back to his place in record time. When he opened his front door he shouted "Ziva!" but didn't get a response. He wandered throughout his whole house looking for Ziva but couldn't find her.

He sat down on his couch and decided to try and call Ziva. She wasn't picking up and that was when he decided he had to find her no matter what. He grabbed his keys and drove to McGee's place. When he reached the door he began pounding on it incessantly causing as much noise as possible.

"Coming, coming" McGee yelled, at his unwanted visitor. McGee opened the door and was shocked to see Tony standing there. "Tony, its one thirty in the morning, what are you doing here?" McGee asked, as Tony pushed past him into his house.

"Tim, I need you to find Ziva." Tony said, on the verge of breaking down.

"Tony, isn't Ziva supposed to be with you?" Tim asked, curious as to why Tony would ask him to find Ziva in the middle of the night.

"If she was with me, I wouldn't need you to find her probie. Now Just do it!" Tony exclaimed. "I'm sorry Tim, can you just do it please?" Tony said in a calmer voice.

Tim began to type furiously at his keyboard, and several minutes later shouted at Tony "I found her Tony." Tony who had been pacing up and down McGee's hallway didn't notice until McGee shouted again "I found her, she's at Abby's."

"Thanks Tim," was all Tony said, before he left. Tony was driving towards, Abby's apartment when he called, and Abby picked up. "Abby I need to talk to Ziva."

"Anthony DiNozzo," Abby shouted into the phone "Do you think I would just let you talk to Ziva after what you did? She's crying herself to sleep because of you. If you don't fix this I will kill you leaving no forensic evidence, and if she kills you first, I will erase everything so you never existed!" With that Abby hung up.

Tony stepped on the accelerator even harder, and reached Abby's apartment in 15 minutes. He ran up the stairs inside her building and knocked on the door. Abby opened her door, with the latch still attached and said "Tony she doesn't want to see you now, maybe even forever, especially after what you said," and with that Abby slammed the door in Tony's face.

"Abby, can you at least tell Ziva I'm sorry!" Tony screamed through the door, as he turned around and left.

The next morning Tony walked into the bullpen, to find everyone their but Ziva. He sat down at his desk before asking "Boss do you know where Ziva is?" Gibbs just walked over to Tony's desk and placed an envelope in front of him. On it was written "Anthony DiNozzo" in Ziva's handwriting. Tony slowly opened the envelope, and his heart stopped when he saw the letter.

"_Dear Tony, _

_By the time, you get this letter it will be too late. Do not try and find me, as I will be gone. Tony, you were the first person I truly fell in love with. Seeing you, did something to me which is impossible to describe. When I first walked into NCIS and laid eyes on you, I realised, that you would be the one person that I could possibly fall in love with. What you said and did to me the other night hurt me in a way, which I never saw coming. It ripped my heart in half and I don't know if I could ever forgive you – only time will tell. Tony I still haven't made a decision about our child, but I promise I will let you know, when I do. Tell Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, Abby and Jenny that I will miss them dearly but you should know, even though you have caused me so much pain I will always love you. I just cannot deal with the pain and heart ache. _

_Yours Always,_

_Ziva"_

**Where did Ziva go? How will the team cope with the fall out of Ziva's departure?**

**What will Tony do? Will Ziva come back?**

**Put the guns, knives, grenades, RPGs and any other weapons down. **

**Leave me some love, or hate.**

**I'm not updating until I have at least 100 reviews, just 5 more so please. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I think this chapter is kind of the worst so far. I don't know Hebrew so everything between Ziva and her father is in English. **

So Ziva has left Tony. Is it temporary or permanent? How will the team cope? Do you still hate me?

Ziva had arrived in Tel Aviv, several hours ago. Her father had kept her apartment for her, and thankfully it hadn't been destroyed by a suicide bomber. Ziva had fallen asleep in her bed, crying because of the decision she had made, to leave Tony behind, as well as the rest of her team. They were the family that she had come to love, and care for. Her father had neglected her as a little girl, but he had begun to make amends when she joined Mossad.

Ziva woke up, and took a shower, to cool off. She let her tears out in the shower, and she knew she would have to face her father soon. Ziva left her apartment, and arrived at Mossad headquarters an hour later. She walked into her father's office and greeted him "Hello father," as she hugged him.

"Hello Ziva why did you suddenly leave Washington?" Her father asked, gesturing for her to have a seat on the couch.

"Father, I am pregnant," Ziva said as she hung her head in shame.

"Ziva that is wonderful news, who is the father?" Eli David asked curious.

"It's my partner at work, Anthony DiNozzo." Ziva answered still avoiding her father's eyes.

"Why aren't you in Washington Ziva, did something happen?" Ziva's father continued trying to get an answer from his only child.

"I wanted an abortion. I did not want to bring a child, into this world knowing that I may have to leave it behind, in case Mossad needs me." Ziva replied, tears now growing in her eyes.

"Come now dear, we can work something out. I will transfer you to be attached to NCIS permanently. All you had to do was ask." Eli continued, now comforting his daughter.

"Thank you, father, but I also think he cheated on me. After our argument, when I called him, I heard him with some woman." Ziva said now having no control over her tears.

Her father hugged her, in order to calm her down, then he replied, "Ziva dear, I'm sure he is better than that. Why don't you talk to him?" Eli said still holding onto his daughter. "It's not like you to run away Ziva. You can stay here as long as you like, but I think you two can work things out. If this is the one man you finally fell in love with, you two can surely work through this."

"Thank you father," said Ziva, as she got up and hugged her father once more.

Ziva got on the first flight back to Washington D.C the next day. When she disembarked from the plane, she was picked by Jenny.

**I know this chapter is really short, but it does what it's meant to. So I'm sure you are all pleased that at least Ziva is back in D.C. **

**I also know this isn't my best work, but give me a break, exams start like tomorrow. **

**Leave me some love. **


	19. Chapter 19

**So I'm going to guess that some of you are feeling slightly happier now the Ziva is back. However, she still has not gone back to Tony. So what happens next?**

**This chapter may confuse you a bit, but the first half will run parallel to the last chapter where Ziva was in Israel. **

Tony sat at his desk, all day just reading the letter over and over again. The team had no cases, and the day was spent doing paperwork. Tony had not actually done any work – all he could focus on was Ziva. Tony didn't even have the effort to bother McGee. _"You really screwed this one up DiNozzo._ _You need to get her back._ _Why am I such a screw up?" _Tony thought to himself. This wasn't like when he had said that he didn't want Ziva to move in with him. He had hurt Ziva so bad that she had broken off their engagement.

"_Dear Tony, _

_By the time, you get this letter it will be too late. Do not try and find me, as I will be gone. Tony, you were the first person I truly fell in love with. Seeing you, did something to me which is impossible to describe. When I first walked into NCIS and laid eyes on you, I realised, that you would be the one person that I could possibly fall in love with. What you said and did to me the other night hurt me in a way, which I never saw coming. It ripped my heart in half and I don't know if I could ever forgive you – only time will tell. Tony I still haven't made a decision about our child, but I promise I will let you know, when I do. Tell Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, Abby and Jenny that I will miss them dearly but you should know, even though you have caused me so much pain I will always love you. I just cannot deal with the pain and heart ache. _

_Yours Always,_

_Ziva"_

Tony's concentration or lack thereof had been broken by a head slap. He turned around to see it wasn't Gibbs who had given it to him but a stern looking Abby. "Ouch, what was that for?" Tony asked, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you DiNozzo? You made her leave. First I lost Kate, and now this. You really know how to screw up!" Abby screamed. Other agents were peering over the walls, looking at Abby.

"Abby, Kate wasn't my fault. I wasn't thinking..." Tony said before he was cut off.

"Of course you weren't thinking. When do you ever think? In the off chance that you do think, you do it with your little head Tony!" Abby continued shouting drawing more attention from other agents. She turned around and gave them her best Gibbs stare, and they all looked away.

"That's not fair Abby." Tony replied.

"Do you think me losing Ziva is fair Tony? I lost another best friend because of you. Life isn't fair. Look what you did to Ziva and now everyone has to deal with your stupidity!" Abby said still yelling at the top of her lungs. "I'm never talking to you again!"

"Abby," Tony shouted after her, but she had already left. Tony got a look from Gibbs and McGee. Tony got up and left.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gibbs shouted at Tony as he stepped into the elevator. Tony ignored his boss and left.

When Tony reached his car, he sped out of the Navy Yard and went home. He spent the day, just sitting on his couch, thinking of the ways he could possibly make it up to Ziva – except there was one major problem – he didn't know where she was. It was 0100 and Tony was in his bed tossing and turning. _"God, I miss her – her scent, her voice, her laugh. I just miss her"_ Tony thought to himself. That was when he got up, got changed and went out the door. He arrived at Ziva's apartment, and picked the lock. Ziva had taught him right before she left.

Tony opened the door and stepped in. He drew in a deep breath and smiled once again, at drawing in the scent of Ziva. He made his way over to her bed, and laid down immediately taking in the intoxicating smell of his ex- fiancé. He winced at the thought of using that term, but nonetheless, let her aroma overwhelm him. Tony laid, therein Ziva's bed and fell asleep.

Ziva got on the first flight back to Washington D.C the next day. When she disembarked from the plane, she was picked by Jenny.

"Glad to see you back, Ziva. What did your father say?" Jenny asked, hugging her friend.

"Glad to be back Jenny .He offered to transfer me to NCIS permanently. Did you get the paperwork?" Ziva asked, smiling.

"I did, and it's signed. Everything is ready to go." Jenny replied.

Jenny pulled up outside of Ziva's apartment and dropped her off. Ziva waved goodbye to Jenny as she drove off. Ziva made her way up to her apartment and found the door slightly ajar. Her hand immediately made her way to her weapon, drawing it. Ziva checked her entire apartment and found no one there. She went into her bedroom and saw Tony asleep on her bed.

"Tony!" Ziva gasped as she put her weapon away.

Tony woke up to the sound of Ziva's voice and opened his eyes to find her standing over him with a stern look on her face. "I can explain Ziva," Tony began as Ziva cut off.

"Explain what Tony – You calling me a selfish bitch, cheating on me or breaking into my apartment?" Ziva asked her tone icy.

"Everything Ziva just give me a chance." Tony said, sincerity showing in her eyes.

"Tony, I did give you a chance and you blew it. Now get out of my house, before I shoot you!" Ziva said, raising her voice.

Tony was about to protest, but the remembered Ziva was not one to make empty threats. He got up and left, her apartment slamming the door shut. Ziva collapsed onto the bed, as tears began forming in her eyes.

**So they still have to work out their issues. Tell me what you think. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so most of you would probably be happy to know everything is going to be fixed in this chapter between Ziva and Tony. **

Jenny appeared on the balcony above the squad room and yelled "Agent Gibbs my office, now."

Gibbs looked up at her and thought to himself "_What have I done to piss her off now,"_ as he climbed the stairs. When he reached the office, he barged right in ignoring Cynthia's protest. He closed the door, and gave Jenny the "Gibbs" stare, and he asked "What Jenny?"

"Gibbs, I have a new agent for your team," was all Jenny said before Gibbs erupted as she had expected.

"I don't want a new agent Jen," Gibbs had yelled. "I don't need another agent for DiNozzo to harass."

"Trust me you would want this one Jethro," Jenny yelled, glaring back at Gibbs.

"I don't think so. Whatever agent you're about to stick with me you can ship them off to Spain, or some ship for all I care." Gibbs continued protesting.

"Jethro, this wasn't a debate. I am giving you a new agent and when I say you would want this one I mean it," Jenny countered now going into "Director" mode.

"Fine, lets introduce them to the team," Gibbs growled as he walked out of her office and back into the bullpen angry.

McGee and Tony noticed the look on Gibbs face, when he entered the bullpen. Jenny walked into the bullpen, and the whole team was gathered including Ducky and Abby. "Everybody, I have an announcement to make. You will be getting a new agent to bring you up back to full man power." Everyone looked disappointed and Jenny continued. "Special Agent David," as Jenny spoke the elevator opened as if on cue, revealing Ziva.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at who the new agent was and Gibbs just stared at Jenny. "Oh my god, your back!" Abby screamed as she engulfed Ziva in one of her famous hugs. Everyone had welcomed her back except Tony who just stared at her. Gibbs noticed the tension between his two agents and sighed.

"You two follow me," Gibbs yelled as he pointed at Tony and Ziva. The two agents got up, and followed Gibbs to the elevator. "Get in there and sort out your issues, and don't come out until you have."

With that the two agents stepped in as ordered. The elevator began moving until, Tony flicked the emergency switch, abruptly stopping the elevator. "What do we do now?" asked Tony, his gaze locked onto Ziva's eyes.

Ziva returning Tony's stare said "We do what Gibbs said. We sort out our issues."

"Ziva," Tony began, still locking his gaze with Ziva's eyes, "I'm sorry, for everything I put you through."

"Tony, I know you are, but you cheated on me and you called me a selfish bitch. I can forgive you for breaking into my apartment but I cannot forgive you for the other two things," Ziva said, her face revealing no emotion.

"Ziva, what I called you, I know I was wrong. You are not a bitch, and you are definitely not selfish. I said it in the heat of the moment. I know now that you wanted what would be best for the baby," Tony said.

"While your apology is sincere Tony, you still hurt me. With time I may be able to forgive you for that comment, but you still cheated on me," Ziva continued, her voice now showing the slightest hint of anger.

"Ziva, I did not cheat on you. I swear." Tony replied, not surprised at her anger.

"I heard her on the phone Tony. I believe she said something like make love to me," Ziva said, her voice growing angry, "And I'm supposed to just believe you didn't cheat on me."

Tony began to grow frustrated with Ziva's stubbornness. He grabbed Ziva by the waist, and looked into her eyes and said "Don't you trust me? I mean we are partners Ziva. Aren't we supposed to trust each other with our lives?"

"I did, Tony" was all Ziva said before she broke Tony's gaze.

"_I did – what does that mean. Doesn't she trust me anymore?" _Tony thought to himself, as those words came out of Ziva's mouth. He was hurt, and she knew it.

Tony grabbed Ziva by the waist with both hands, and pulled her into him. She looked, up meeting his eyes with hers as he said "Ziva, I swear on my life that I did not cheat on you."

Ziva continued to stare into Tony's eyes and realised he had been telling the truth. He indeed did not cheat on her. Ziva now felt horrible about not trusting Tony. She leant forward and kissed him on the lips. Tony realising what had happened, parted his lips and accepted Ziva willingly. The two had so much tension built up between them, during the past few days that it was bound to overflow.

Tony's hands made their way up Ziva's back, lifting her shirt as they did. He removed her shirt, revealing her purple lace bra. Ziva began to unbutton Tony's shirt, but she couldn't wait. She just ripped his shirt open, revealing his torso, and sending buttons flying everywhere. Tony's removed her pants, to reveal matching purple lace panties. Ziva undid Tony's belt and removed his trousers. Tony began planting kisses, down Ziva's neckline making her moan in delight. Tony was getting harder, and his arousal showed. They both removed the final pieces of their clothes, and Ziva leapt onto Tony. Tony caught Ziva, with his strong arms, and she wrapped her legs around his body. Ziva then lowered, herself onto Tony, allowing him to enter her. Ziva took control, and began throbbing up and down on Tony, while kissing him. Together, they began to ascent to pleasure and with one final movement, they both let out moans of delight as they finally reached their climax. "Tony!" Ziva screamed.

Tony kissed Ziva one last time, before lowering her back onto the ground. They both hurriedly redressed, and gave each other a smirk. Tony flicked the switch, and the elevator roared back into life.

"I guess that means you forgive me" Tony said, smiling at Ziva after their impromptu session of passion.

"Yes, Tony" said Ziva, as she leant in to kiss him once again.

Tony put his hand in his pocket, and removed the engagement ring Ziva had given back to him. "I'm guessing you want this back?" Tony asked, his voice mixed with happiness and nervousness.

"Yes Tony" Ziva said, as she let him slip the ring back onto its rightful place on her hand once more.

**So now I'm sure you are all happy that TIVA are finally back together. Next chapter I'm thinking of bringing back Franchesca – if you don't remember who that is, she is the owner of D.C Bridal and based off one of my friends. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Just so you know, I have no further intention of breaking up TIVA. So everyone can relax now. **

_Previously..._

"_Yes Tony" Ziva said, as she let him slip the ring back onto its rightful place on her hand once more._

Word had spread fast about Tony and Ziva's reunion, and it appeared that wedding fever had broke out at the office. As far as their bosses were concerned, both Jenny and Gibbs were happy that the dream team were back to working efficiently. McGee was more than relieved now that he would no longer be on the receiving end of Tony's anger and perhaps more excited than the bride was Abby, who had somehow managed to download every available wedding catalogue.

It was Saturday and the wedding was in one month. Abby and Jenny had told Ziva they would go find a dress, cake and flowers for her perfect day. They drove over to the mall where Ziva and Tony had foiled the robbery. They made their way to D.C. Bridal.

As soon as they stepped in, the store owner Franchesca looked up and smiled, "Welcome back." Franchesca ran over to Ziva, and gave her a warm hug. "So what can I do for my favourite customer?" Franchesca ask, barely containing her joy.

Abby piped up, "We're looking for a dress, for Ziva," bouncing up and down with joy.

"I have the perfect one for you, Ziva," said Franchesca as she glided down her aisles of dresses and humming the tune of "_Going to the Chapel_". She pointed to a Vera Wang gown, in the middle of the store. It was a strapless, light ivory dress with a pleated neckline. The top was form hugging, with a slightly pleated, free flowing bottom.

"That's amazing Ziva, try it on" Abby and Jenny said together, smiles lighting up their faces.

After fifteen minutes, and some slight cursing in Hebrew, Ziva stepped out of the change room, wearing the dress. The dress, hugged Ziva's body tightly accentuating her figure, in all the right places. When the three women saw Ziva, their jaws dropped, shocked at how wonderful Ziva looked.

"WOW!" Abby and Franchesca squealed at the same time. Jenny just stood there speechless. "Wait till Tony, sees you in the dress. We will take it," Abby said full of excitement.

"Abby, we should think about this first," Ziva replied. She loved the dress, but wanted to be sure.

"It's wonderful Ziva. No other dress will look as good on you." Jenny said.

After several minutes of debate, Ziva had made up her mind. "I will take it," Ziva said, much to the delight of everyone.

"I hope you have a wonderful wedding, and if you need anything just let me know," Franchesca said, as the three women left her store. She had made lots of women happy, with her dresses, but Ziva was a special customer.

"Next, we have to talk flowers and cake," Jenny said. The three, continued walking down the strip of shops when they spotted a bakery that specialised in wedding cakes named "CookieXLove by Tenedora."

"I hear this is the best place for wedding cakes in D.C Ziva," said Jenny, as the three entered.

"This place is amazing," said Ziva, as she was flicking through their catalogue. Jenny and Abby, were also amazed with the catalogue, and Ziva had just, flicked to a page, showing off a three tiered marble chocolate cake, decorated with white chocolate fondant. Each, layer had, a chocolate fondant ribbon, wrapped around, making the cake look even more exquisite. "I want this one!" Ziva shrieked in excitement.

"That's perfect," Abby said, "Everyone, love chocolate!"

"I agree," Jenny said.

Ziva, Abby and Jenny satisfied with their choice, were delighted at the sample, the owner provided them, and upon finishing their scrumptious sample, they confirmed their order and left. Next, they strolled further down the mall, when they reached a florist – Blooms by Heather.

Ziva and Jenny had already decided that they would order white roses for decorating the venue much to the protest of Abby. Abby had fought hard, for black roses but the other two women had overruled her, much to her dismay. Ziva had also decided to keep things simple, and ordered a bouquet of white roses.

The day was finally over, and they had everything almost ready. They had already picked the dress, the cake and the flowers. All three had also decided to hold the wedding reception at the Capitol Hotel, since it was where Tony proposed.

"Excited Ziva?" Jenny asked, before dropping her off.

"Certainly, Jen, I can't wait. Only a month to go," Ziva replied before heading up to her apartment.

When Ziva, entered her apartment, she could smell the delightful aroma, of a rich tomato sauce coming from her kitchen. She found Tony over the stove, preparing dinner. She stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him gently on the neck.

"So how as your day?" Tony, asked pulling out Ziva's chair.

"Thank you, it was perfect. We found a dress, chose a cake, and ordered the flowers." Ziva said, smiling at the chivalrous Tony.

"You picked a cake without me?" Tony, asked as he pouted, "What flavour is it?"

"Marbled chocolate, Tony and its delicious." Ziva replied, smirking as Tony mocked feeling hurt.

"My favourite Ziva. Thank you so much." Tony said, leaning over to kiss Ziva on the cheek. "Ziva, I think we should move in together."

"I was thinking the same thing, Tony. We are getting married after all." Ziva smiled, at Tony's thought.

"Great Ziva, your place or mine?" Tony asked, as he put some spaghetti into his mouth.

"Mine Tony. We do spend most of our time here, and plus all my weapons are already hidden throughout the apartment," Ziva said, with a slightly evil smirk.

"Okay," was all Tony managed to say, as he winced at the thought of the various weapons that Ziva had hidden throughout his house. Little did, he know that Ziva had a shotgun hidden under her bed, a secret draw of knives, in her drawer, and a compartment in her walk in wardrobe, armed with sub machine guns – and that was just in her bedroom. Ziva, had a large abstract painting in her lounge, and behind it laid several handguns of various calibres as well as more knives. "I will pack my stuff and move in next week. Are you going to tell me where the weapons are?"

"No," was all Ziva said, as she finished the last of her meal. "Thanks for dinner Tony."

The two, made their way to the couch, and enjoyed watching The Wizard of Oz. Ziva, had curled up into the side of Tony, and fell asleep. Tony continued watching the movie, and when it ended, he carried Ziva, to her bedroom. Tony watched Ziva sleep – she had never looked more peaceful, and he soon drifted off to sleep himself.

**So everything is on track now. **

**Please review, I had some trouble writing so my friend helped me out with the beginning. Tell me what you think about that part, as she will be more encouraged to write if she gets positive feedback. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Just thought I would clarify for those who are a bit confused – Ziva is having the baby and I already have a name for it. **

**This chapter takes place one month later – the day of the wedding **

Today was the big day for Tony and Ziva. They had spent last night separately following the tradition. Abby and Jenny arrived at Ziva's apartment in the morning and began preparing for the big day. Abby, had done Ziva's make up, while Jenny did Ziva's hair. "Aren't you excited Ziva?" asked Abby as she was bouncing up and down.

"I am, but also I am afraid something will go wrong. Something always does," replied Ziva, shivering slightly at the thought.

"Don't be so negative, Ziva" Jenny stated, as she began curling Ziva's hair.

"Yeah Ziva, everything is going to be fine. I'm sure everyone involved in the wedding has been threatened by you enough to realise you aren't bluffing when you say, if they screwed up they're dead!" Abby said, slightly worried that Ziva's threat to the people was more than just a threat.

"I'm fine really, if there's any killing to be done, I will make sure the dress does not get stained," said Ziva, with an evil smirk.

The three women burst out laughing. Everyone was ready, and they headed out. A limo had picked them up and delivered them to the Capitol Hotel where the ceremony and reception would be taking place. Tony, Gibbs, McGee and Ducky were already at the hotel.

At 1000 the ceremony was to begin, and the team were standing at the altar except for Ducky. Ducky would be the one giving Ziva away since her father could not make it. Tony, was in a traditional tuxedo, with a single white rose clipped to his breast pocket. All the guests had arrived, and the ceremony was about to begin. The venue, was decorated with white roses, and massive white curtains were draped along the sides.

At exactly 1000 the doors to the ceremony opened, and in walked Abby, in a black satin dress with spaghetti straps. McGee smiled, as she approached the altar and couldn't take his eyes off her. Jenny followed close behind, with a strapless blue dress pleated, at the bottom. Gibbs couldn't help but smile slightly, as she took her position opposite him and next to Abby.

Ziva walked in, her arm held by Ducky. Ziva was in the perfect dress, and the audience watched in awe, as she glided down the aisle. Ziva took her spot across from Tony, and they both smiled as they locked gazes with each other.

The minister began "We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David in holy matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," said, Ducky with a smile, from his spot next to Gibbs.

The minister continued "If anyone shall object to the holy union of this couple, please speak up now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone at the altar turned around to the audience, and gave them death glares, Ziva's the most frightening of all. Everybody remained silent, and was slightly worried for their safety. Not only did they receive death glares, some new Ziva all too well, and the fact that she would most likely be carrying a weapon of some sort.

The minister was about to continue when someone on the very back of the room yelled out "I object!"

**Dun Dun Dun... who the hell objected to the marriage?**

**Just when you thought everything was going so well – something bad happens.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Who the hell had the guts to object to wedding of a trained assassin as well as a team of federal agents? Guess you will have to read to find out!**

_Previously..._

_The minister was about to continue when someone on the very back of the room yelled out "I object!" _

Everyone turned around, to see none other than Jeanne Benoit at the back of the room holding a gun trained on Ziva. Ziva's face was turning red, and her hand slowly made her way around to her back to reach for the weapon she was concealing. Jenny then looked to where Gibbs was standing, and was surprised to notice he wasn't there. Everyone at the altar except for Ducky and Abby, had their weapons drawn, and aimed and Jeanne. "So, you dumped me for this tramp!" screamed Jeanne, as she made her way towards the altar.

All the guests had ducked under their chairs, to take cover from the very possibility of a fire fight.

"Did she just call me a tramp?" Ziva, asked Tony, her voice slightly frustrated. "I am going to kill her!"

"Ziva, I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding," replied Tony looking at Ziva, growing more frustrated every minute.

"I didn't dump you Jeanne. You left me!" shouted Tony.

"Well it doesn't matter now Tony. I will kill this bitch and then I will kill you. You should have never screwed me over!" shouted Jeanne as she was now standing face to face, with four guns pointed at her.

"That's wear you got it wrong Jeanne. In about three seconds, this will all be over. You will be tied up, then I'm going to screw Tony's brains out right in front of you!" said Ziva, calmly.

Gibbs was now right behind Jeanne, and had his gun to the back of the head, "Drop it," he stated.

"I can still kill that bitch!" Jeanne, said with disdain.

"And I can blow your brains out, now drop it!" shouted Gibbs, flicking the safety off.

With that Jeanne dropped the weapon and Gibbs, handcuffed her then escorted her out of the building. Thirty minutes later, everything was back to normal and the minister continued "Anthony do you take Ziva to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?

Tony replied "I do," while smiling at Ziva who had now calmed down.

"Ziva, do you take Anthony to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister.

"I do" was all Ziva, said as she returned the smile to Tony.

"Anthony, you may now recite your vows," the minister said.

"I Anthony DiNozzo, promise to love and cherish you Ziva David, for the rest of my life. I will stand by your side, no matter how much you threaten to torture, shoot or kill me. I promise to share my DVD collection with you, as well as fulfilling your wildest fantasies." Tony said, smiling.

"Ziva, you may now recite your vows," the minister said.

"I Ziva David, promise to love you and cherish you Anthony DiNozzo for eternity from this day forward. I promise to be by your side no matter what, and that I will kill anyone for you. I will teach you how to interrogate people, how to torture people and most importantly how to use all kinds of weapons. I will also try to fulfil your wildest fantasies." Ziva said, winking at Tony.

"May I have the rings please?" the minister asked, turning to McGee. "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Tony said, as he slipped the ring onto Ziva's finger. It was a simple gold wedding ring, with a diamond in the centre.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." This time the minister said.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Ziva said, slipping a simple gold ring onto Tony's finger.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Anthony and Ziva, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Anthony and Ziva consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." The minister continued. "You may now kiss the bride," concluded the minister.

Ziva and Tony leant in towards each other, and their lips came crashing down on each others. The crowd stood up in applause, and Abby was bouncing up and down with joy.


	24. Chapter 24

**So our Tony and Ziva are finally married. Sorry for the delay, I needed to figure out where this story is going. I'm sorry to say that it is coming to an end soon. **

_4 months later... (Since this story is a bit timeless, lets just say Ziva is in her 6__th__ month)_

Tony was outside his and Ziva's apartment fumbling for his keys in his pocket, with the other hand clutching a bag full of various tubs of ice cream. Ziva could hear someone at the door and got out of the bedroom where she was sleeping, gun in hand. The door opened, and Tony entered, seeing Ziva with a gun. "Hey what are you doing out of bed?" Tony asked, as he placed the ice cream down.

"I heard someone at the door, and you usually don't take that long to open it," replied Ziva, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know, but I was bringing home the list of ice cream you gave me," said Tony, now getting a spoon for Ziva. "Are you sure you need all of this?"

"Well, would you rather go out in the middle of the night to get me ice cream," Ziva answered, "Thank you," she said, kissing Tony lightly, as he handed over the ice cream.

Ziva dug into it excitedly and in 10 minutes was halfway through the tub. "Don't I get some?" Tony asked, like a child.

"No," Ziva laughed, as she moved the container away from him when he tried to grab it. Tony went into the kitchen and grabbed his own tub and sat down in front of Ziva. "You are so childish," Ziva laughed.

"Well, I guess some things never change," Tony said, as he tried to grab Ziva's tub again after she was done. Ziva moved the tub away again, and whacked him on the head with the spoon, "Ouch!" Tony screamed.

Ziva just laughed, and made her way to bed. Half an hour later, Ziva was joined by Tony, who just watched his wife sleep, looking so peaceful. The next morning Tony woke up to find Ziva preparing breakfast. "Good morning," Tony yawned as he hugged Ziva from behind.

"Morning, hurry up and eat, we have to leave soon," Ziva said, sliding over a plate of pancakes over to Tony. Tony devoured the plate within minutes, and they left hand in hand. When they got to work, Tony and Ziva made the way to their desks, and sat down, beginning to tackle the mountain of paperwork building up.

"I hate paperwork," Tony groaned as he was slowly tapping away at his computer.

"You should learn to type faster," was all Ziva said, as the finished pile on her desk began piling up. Ziva was typing faster now, and she just smiled when Tony let out a groan.

"No body likes a show off Zee-vah," was all Tony managed to say, before a knife came flying at him, landing right on his desk.

Gibbs saw this and just smiled before addressing Ziva, "Ziva, no killing your co workers, there is too much paperwork to be filled out if it happens."

"Yes, Gibbs" Ziva said smiling at Tony.

_3 months later... _

Gibbs was up with the director, and McGee was down with Abby in the lab, leaving Tony and Ziva in the bullpen. Ziva was bored, and was ready to have the baby come out any minute now. She decided to go pay Abby a visit, when McGee came back up. When the elevator opened, Abby was doing some inventory checks when she saw Ziva approach with a Caf-pow in hand. Just as Abby went to grab a chair for Ziva, liquid splashing against the ground could be heard. Abby came back with a chair in hand and saw the mess, "Oh my god, Ziva did you spill my Caf-pow?"

"I don't think it was your Caf-pow Abby, I'm pretty sure my water just broke," Ziva said.

Abby realised what Ziva had just said, and quickly helped her into the elevator. When the elevator opened on the main floor, Tony saw Abby standing there with Ziva. "Don't just stand there Tony, Ziva's water just broke!" Abby shouted.

Tony rushed over to the elevator and took Ziva from Abby, "Thank Abs, you tell everyone and I will meet you at the hospital."

When Tony arrived at the hospital, with Ziva they were immediately admitted and moved up to OB/GYN wing. A doctor walked in and said "Hi, I'm Dr. Morgan." She made her way over to Ziva, and examined her. "Ziva, your fully dilated and the baby is beginning to crown, I need you to push." Ziva began to push, and Tony was holding her hand by her side. After several minutes and much cursing in Hebrew, Dr. Morgan said "One more push Ziva, you can do it."

"Come on Ziva, I want to meet our baby," Tony said, squeezing Ziva's hand.

"Tony, if you dont shut up I will shoot you!" Ziva screamed as she pushed one final time, letting the baby enter the world.

"Congratulations Ziva, it's a girl," Dr. Morgan said, as she handed the baby over to Ziva.

Everyone from NCIS had arrived, and were all waiting outside Ziva's room. They had heard Ziva threaten Tony many times, and everyone let out a slight giggle. Abby was pacing up and down the corridor when she bumped into Tony. "Oh my god, is she okay, how's the baby, are you okay?" Abby began rambling.

"Everything's fine Abby, you and the team can meet her now," Tony smiled, as he was pulled into a hug by Abby. The team walked into the room and saw Ziva holding her baby.

"I would like you to meet Alexis David-DiNozzo," said Tony, taking the baby from Ziva, as she fell asleep.

"That's a beautiful name Tony," Abby said "Can I hold her?"

"Sure Abs," Tony said, as he handed Alexis over to an extremely cheerful Abby.

"Congratulations Tony," McGee said, looking at Abby tend to the child. _"I'm going to marry her one day"_ he thought to himself.

"Congratulations Anthony," Ducky said, as he patted him on the back. "If you ever need anything just ask."

"Thanks Ducky, I will" Tony smiled, as he took Alexis back from Abby.

Gibbs didn't say anything but just slapped Tony on the back of his head, "What was that for boss?" Tony asked.

"For putting one of my best agents on leave," Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Thanks boss," was all Tony said, before placing Alexis back in the crib.

"Congratulations Tony," Jenny said, as she hugged him and whispered into his ear "If you need some time off, don't hesitate to ask, I will take care of Jethro."

Tony just smiled and said "Thank you."

The team had left for the night, and Tony stayed with Ziva.

One week later, Ziva was discharged from the hospital and she was on maternity leave. Tony had returned home from work that night, and found Ziva asleep, holding Alexis. Tony just smiled at the sight, and took a photo, of his two favourite girls, capturing a priceless moment.

**Baby DiNozzo has been born. Hope you liked this chapter. Once again sorry for the wait – this story has one chapter left. **

**Leave me some love, and I will update faster. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the slight delay. I've just been caught up reading fanfics lately. Here's the final chapter...**

_4 years later.... _

Tony and Ziva, were celebrating Alexis' 4th birthday and the whole team had been invited. They had moved out of Ziva's apartment and into a two story house, that still had weapons hidden throughout. Inside the bedroom, was still a secret draw of knives hidden under her lingerie drawer, the shot gun was still under her bed, except now it was accompanied by an assault rifle, behind a panel on the wall was an assortment of sub machine guns.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, what looked like a pantry door, opened to reveal several hand guns, and in the living room, a hidden behind a painting was more knives. Ziva had finally let Tony know where the weapons were hidden throughout the house, after they had a break in. Tony was surprised at how many weapons Ziva had hidden, especially in the bedroom alone. If anyone dared break in, they would not make it out uninjured.

It was 1900 and the team had begun arriving. Abby arrived first, with McGee in hand. They had began dating after seeing Tony and Ziva doing so well together after all they had been through. Abby had brought a mini casket as Alexis' present and it took both Tony and McGee to lug it into the house. Alexis saw Abby and ran over her, hugging her leg tightly, "Abby!"

"Hey, Alexis, Happy birthday!" Abby said, as she picked Alexis up, "Oh my god, you are getting big."

Gibbs and Jenny had arrived, together. They too had begun seeing each other, although they only admitted it after, everyone else was together. All the times Jenny had shouted "Agent Gibbs, my office now!" really meant "Gibbs get up here now, if you want to get laid." The team had figured it out, after seeing Gibbs smile brightly after each "meeting." Gibbs had made Alexis, a miniature boat, which also doubled up as a bed. Alexis spotted this, and hugged Gibbs tightly. Alexis then ran over to Jenny and hugged her as well. Both adults just smile and noticed Ducky had just arrived.

Ducky had bought Alexis, a range of bow-ties for her to use on her dolls. Alexis hugged him too, and the group had begun dinner. During the dinner, light conversation was made and storied told by Ducky.

"This food is exquisite Ziva," said Ducky as he took a sip of wine.

"Thank you Ducky," was all Ziva said, as she smiled.

"Hey, I helped too," Tony piped up. Alexis stood up on her chair, and hit Tony on the back of the head Gibbs style. The whole table broke out into laughter. Tony had learned to accept that getting slapped on the back if his head was a way of life, even if it was his daughter and he didn't mind.

"If by help, you mean by creating a mess, then you did help," Ziva smiled, kissing Tony lightly on the lips.

"Gross, Mummy and Daddy sitting in a tree...." Alexis said, as the table broke out into laughter.

After dinner, the team had made their way into the backyard, and were enjoying the sunset. Gibbs and Tony were playing with Alexis, and the others were sitting on the patio, watching their family. It was getting late and everyone left. They all said their thanks, and wished Alexis Happy Birthday.

Tony and Ziva had put Alexis to sleep, and made their way to their bed. Ziva was snuggled up into Tony, placing her head on his chest, listening to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. Tony was playing with Ziva's hair and kissed her on the temple before saying "I love you, Ziva."

"I love you too, Tony," Ziva said, before drifting off to sleep. Ziva had stopped snoring during her sleep, and Tony just watched her sleep peacefully before allowing sleep to consume him.

**THE END**

**That's it folks. Thanks for sticking with me throughout the story and especially for all the reviews. Even though this is the last chapter I still appreciate reviews. Hope you enjoyed and thank you so much. I have an idea for a few new stories but they are only one shots – be on the lookout. **

**I would also like to thank my friend Alexis – who the baby is named after for helping me out. She has an account but hasn't written anything. Well she wrote the first paragraph of Chapter 21 for this story. Her account is McAbby_K3. She is a bit reluctant to write and I think if we PM her enough she will write. So please join in this campaign and lets see her write a story. **


End file.
